


A Little Time Off

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh just wants to have a lazy day off watching cartoons, but Tyler misses him a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut, ya filthy animals. Inspired by an imagine your OTP.

Everyone deserves a little time off, and if Josh wants to spend the whole day on the couch eating multiple kinds of cereal and watching cartoons, he’ll damn well do it.  Before Dustin left for the day, he made a few snarky comments that Josh playfully ignored because he was not planning to exert himself more today than standing up to walk to the fridge.  House and TV to himself, no one to talk to, it was blissful after months of touring and always being surrounded by people.  Josh was enjoying himself so much, he even considered turning off his phone, but decided that was a little _too_ drastic.

Texts rolled in throughout the day and Josh replied to only a few, though he had to respond to Tyler’s

‘ _hey what’s up’_

or else get fifty more messages because Tyler thought that was hilarious.

‘ _chilling. hbu’_ today was such a lazy day he was descending to acronyms.

_‘Miss you’_

And before Josh could text back _‘miss you too’_ , Tyler quickly sent another message that made him choke on his spoon.

_’ive been touchin myself to pictures of u for the last hr & im so hard rite now’_

Dammit, Josh was feeling the opposite of sexy right now in sweatpants and a baggy shirt he’d been wearing for two days, and actual gosh darn slippers on his feet.  Tyler always seemed to want to get freaky when Josh was least expecting it, and while it always turned out very well for Josh (orgasms), it was always initially stressful.  He found himself panicking immediately because he had no idea what to say or if he should just start jacking it, but children’s cartoons are on! He had a plan for the day and Tyler was ruining it! But Tyler would freak out if he didn’t respond soon because Tyler was always so hesitant about sexting, having some fear that the messages would be posted online for all to read.  So he must really be far gone to be texting Josh.

‘ _what pics’_ Josh decided to just help Tyler along, he wasn’t really feeling like getting off yet.

_‘the usual. ur shirtless and drumming.’_

Josh snickered and started eating again, watching the three dots flash as Tyler kept typing.

‘ _thinking about our last time. ive never come so hard in my life. I wish you were here with me.’_

_‘what do you want’_

_‘ur mouth. tell me what you’d do’_

Josh sighed and tried to think of what to say, how much setting the scene should he do?  Is character development necessary? What if it sounds super weird? Does he have to be touching himself right now too? He wasn’t expecting to write a novel this early in the day.

‘ _i’d shove you against the door. It doesn’t lock so you’re going to have to hold it closed. Youve been watching me all day &I know it. Sorry, ive been teasing you this whole time.’_

_‘ur always doing that to me’_

_‘u always love when I bite your neck. I know u have to put more make up on to hide it but I dont care. we dont have much time so i just drop to my knees. ur already hard for me and i press my mouth against your dick through ur jeans’_ Josh felt a bit of a head rush typing all that, and imagined what Tyler’s reaction was all those miles away.

_‘i’d start takin off my pants.   i want u so bad im leaking so much.’_

_‘i’ll take pity on you and pull you out of your boxers.  Light strokes just to make u wild.’_

‘ _u hard yet, babe?’_

Josh really wasn’t yet.  He’d classify his bodily reaction as ‘taking an interest’ at this point.

 _‘of course.”_ Josh lied.

_‘ur lips look amazign in this picture. I want them on me.’_

_‘patience. i’d lick the head and hold down your hips with my other hand because you always get so jumpy.’_

_‘but i wanna hear u choke on me’_

what the eff Tyler had never said that before to him.

 _‘u can fuck my face later but im in control now’_ Josh rarely used the f-word but in response to that he had to take it to ‘the next level,’ knowing full well that would drive Tyler wild.

_‘holy crap, im kinda close’_

_‘I miss your noises’_ Josh responded, and moments later the phone was ringing.  Tyler name flashed across his screen, and Josh knew he was screwed.  He was still fully clothed, barely half hard and possibly a little smelly from not showering—thankfully it was not a video call, and they hadn’t invented smell-o-vision yet so Tyler wouldn’t tell he wasn’t jerking off too. 

Josh dropped his voice to a husky tone and answered the call, “Hey you.”

Tyler’s breaths came rough and heavy over the connection, “Josh,” his moan was choked, and Josh’s body finally responded enthusiastically.

He slipped a hand under his waistband and gave a few dry strokes, before he was up and running to his room for lube, lotion, water, something as Tyler groaned and began mumbling.

“Your mouth is so pretty, I love the way you swallow me down and take everything.  You’re so perfect, looking up at me from your knees.  I miss you so much. You’re mine. Shit—Josh, I’m close.”

Josh was lying on his bed, trying to reach the point Tyler was at, and the breaths and words were bringing him there quickly. “I can’t wait to see you,” He confessed.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do to you,” Josh was impressed by how coherent Tyler was this time.  Usually Tyler was a babbling mess of syllables right before he came.

Josh closed his eyes and imagined the singer on top of him, drawing these feelings out of him.

“Would you let me f-fuck your face?” Tyler stumbled over the word.

“Yes,” Josh breathed, imagining what it’d be like and felt heat course through him

“Oh shi—” and Tyler made the noise Josh knew and loved, the one he made only when he came.  He listened to Tyler’s breathing and wished it was closer than through the phone.

Tyler panted for a few minutes as Josh started to tip over the edge. “Josh babe, come for me.  I love you so much,” and then Josh was gone, crying out Tyler’s name.  Tyler kept up a litany of praises and pet names, and Josh shook.  They both lay in matching positions, though the other could not see, breaths slowly evening out and relaxed.

“When are we together again?” Tyler asked.

“Five days,” Josh decided he’d have to shower and get fully dressed. So much for being a couch potato today.

“That’s too long. Facetime me later? I wanna see you next time we do…this.”

“Just give me some more warning.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this formatting works.  
> shivermepickles or teeentyonepilots on tumblr. send me prompts!


End file.
